This invention refers in general to switches, wall sockets and electrical accessories and more particularly concerns improvements in multiple modular switches and wall sockets which do not require springs for their functioning.
Up to the present time the switches for house circuits and the like have been made up of a plurality of parts subject to wear and to mechanical failure, or else have had a relatively high cost because of the need for specialized manual labor permitting the assembly of every one of their parts which, because of including springs, involved difficulties in the assembly operation. Furthermore conventional switches include electrically conductive parts which in the event of a failure may present the dangers of a short circuit or of electrical discharges which are both undesirable and dangerous to the users.